


I'm Putting An End To This

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Brotherly Love, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Gross, Remus antics, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Threats of Violence, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Summary: Warnings: mentions of murder, threats of violence, unsympathetic Patton, unsympathetic Virgil, Remus antics, arguments, a scoop of angst.
Kudos: 22





	I'm Putting An End To This

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mentions of murder, threats of violence, unsympathetic Patton, unsympathetic Virgil, Remus antics, arguments, a scoop of angst.

Logan sat in his room, his jaw clenched as he tried to continue reading the book he had in his hands but it was difficult to focus when he could hear the shouting match going on somewhere outside.

He couldn't make out specific words until he heard a voice he recognised as Patton suddenly shout "Of course it's your fault! We were all perfectly happy before you started trying to manipulate everyone!"

Logans restraint snapped as he suddenly connected the dots to who Patton was screaming at and a wave of white hot fury rushed through him.

With grit teeth and rage in his eyes he slammed his book shut on his desk, strode towards his door and stepped out into the hallway.

The sounds of arguing was louder and clearer now and as Logan quickly made his way to the kitchen where it seemed to be coming from he was stopped in his tracks by the sight of a figure leaning against a wall.

The familiar eccentric prince outfit made it clear immediately who it was but what had stopped Logan was the expression of utter despair and resignation on Romans face.

He quietly approached the usually upbeat trait and rested a hand gently on his shoulder.

"What's happened?" he asked his voice soft and full of concern.

Roman glanced up and sighed, wrapping his arms around himself tighter and in barely a whisper replied "they weren't happy about my br... Remus... Showing up and they've cornered Deceit and are blaming him for it. They seem to think he sent Remus as some sort of revenge because he didn't get his way in the court room scenario."

Logan inhaled deeply, a rather pointless attempt to calm himself down but at least he could say he tried to remain calm.

"Don't worry Roman, I'm putting an end to this ridiculous situation. Wait here."

With that Logan strode into the room to finally confront the three bickering sides.

Well, two sides were shouting while the third stood with his back against the counter, his shoulders tense as his eyes flitted from one to the other.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Logan exclaimed, effectively causing silence to fall.

Three sets of eyes swivelled to look at him and another wave of anger washed over him at the almost wild panic he saw in the cornered trait who clearly didn't expect him to be on his side.

Logan stepped forward and came to a stop in front of Patton and Virgil who were looking at him expectantly.

"Well? I asked a question, what is going on and why were you shouting and screaming?" he asked, his voice low but seemingly calm.

Patton shot a glance at Deceit, a frown crossing his face as he did so. "We were just making sure Deceit knew how unhappy we were about his little stunt of setting that awful man on us all."

Virgils face twisted up into disgust at the mention of Remus and quickly shot a hate filled glare at Deceit who seemed unaffected but Logan knew that could just be an act.

Logan eyed the two traits who he thought would be the most accepting of the group and a stern expression spread across his face, his lips pursing and eyes narrowing.

"That 'awful man' as you call him is still a part of Thomas, is a part of Roman and I don't think you have the right to call him that considering, he didn't physically hurt you, he didn't attempt to kill you and you've acted pretty awful yourself recently."

"Logan!" Virgil growled, his hands clenched furiously.

"What's the matter Virgil? Not liking the facts? He's not the only one who's been a massive hypocrite, you're just as bad. Remember how Roman used to treat you? Well you've been like that to Deceit and then some. You're both completely deluded if you think I'm going to stand back and let you guys try to control everything like you have been for a while now. I'm fed up with it. Don't give me that look Patton, you know I'm right. If you want Thomas to do something then he does it, if you don't want him to do anything then he doesn't. You have no regard for the opinions of the rest of us, just look at the whole call back vs wedding mess! Roman was and probably still is devastated but he felt pressured into 'doing the right thing' and giving up something he and Thomas worked so hard for just to cater to you! You go on about Deceit manipulating situations to get his way but I think the real manipulator is you! Now if you'll excuse me, we'll be on our way to a place where our opinions won't be ignored. Goodbye Morality, Anxiety."

Logans long loud furious rant came to an end and he quickly grabbed hold of a stunned Deceits hand and walked out of the room to where he'd left Roman.

Roman looked up as he heard footsteps and gave Logan and Deceit a watery smile.

Logan returned it with a small one of his own and offered his arm to Roman who hesitated before linking it with his.

The trio walked through the mindspace until they came to a large line that showed the divide between the main mindspace and the 'dark' mindspace.

"are you sure about this?" Deceit asked quietly, his eyes glancing from Logan to Roman.

Logan took a deep breath and nodded but Roman hesitated, his eyes darting around in a slight panic.

Logan noticed his nervous fidgeting and gently pulled him closer into a side hug.

"It's OK Roman, you don't have to come with me but I thought I'd at least give you the option just in case. I mean it's just like that one movie we watched. Ohana means family. It means no one gets left behind or forgotten."

Romans teary eyes locked onto Logan in shock and a surprised sob broke through before he sniffed and nodded, his expression more determined.

All together the three stepped over the line and walked into the darker corridors.

After a little while a familiar voice called from the darkness.

"Hey there super soaker snake sucker!"

Deceits face went bright red and he shook his head at Remus's antics as the trait bounded towards him with the usual crazed grin.

Remus came to a stop, his eyes only now taking in the other two.

He glanced at Deceit in confusion but his eyes immediately snapped to Roman as he sniffed and suddenly Logan and Deceit watched stunned as his whole demeanour changed.

"What's wrong Rolo? Who do I need to kill? Should I make it fast or slow? Blunt objects or sharp? Want to join in? It's OK, Remgem is here, I'll poke out the eyes of anyone who even looks at you wrong."

Remus had his arms around Roman who went limp in his arms, sobbing into his brothers shoulder and hugging him tightly.

While Remus rubbed Romans back he made eye contact with Logan and in a dark voice growled "Who?"

Logan scowled and replied in a bitter voice "Virgil and Patton but I don't think killing them is a good idea."

Remus seemed to contemplate this for a second before nodding "You're right, death is too good for them. I'll just settle for shitting in their butter or something."

Logan furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth to respond before closing it, unsure what to make of that.

A muffled snort from Deceit caught Logans attention and he looked at him questioningly.

Deceit noticed Logans gaze and smirked. "the other two wish to have all the control do they not? Why not have Remus and Roman create some sort of dream sequence for them both where that becomes a reality. Where they live through what would have happened had the events of today been different."

Logans eyes lit up and a twisted smile spread across his lips. "That's a brilliant idea."

Deceit and Remus were caught off guard by the dark glint in Logans eyes and exchanged looks of wonder or in Remus's case a look of lust. This could be a very beneficial series of events.


End file.
